Soul Eater Season 6
by Monkeyslikebannas
Summary: This is the second continuation of the anime series. Asuna has disappeared and the resurrection of Asura, Arachne, and Medusa may happen, will they find her in time?
1. Episode 1

*Yes! We're back with a second season, if you hadn't read Season 5 I recommend you go to my stories and read it first so you'll understand.

 **Soul Eater: Season 6 Episode 1**

 **Opening**

 **Maka:** A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

 **Narrator:** Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness.  
The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

 **Lord Death:** So basically, we're an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important. For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

 **End of Opening**

Maka is in Death's room with Death

 **Death:** Yes, it's true… Asura is my son, well he was, and he is the brother of Kid, but Kid does not know. I must ask that you keep this a secret from not just Kid but everyone. When the times is right, I'll tell you all everything, but for now we have other things to worry about.

Death calls Sid

 **Death:** Sid! Have you gotten the Death Scythes?

 **Sid:** Yes. I'm bringing Marie and Azusa back with me to help locate Asuna. Although, I could not find Justin anywhere

 **Death:** Hmm, that is odd, Justin is usually so eager to help us. And yes, the sooner we find her the better… Call me if there is a problem

 **Sid:** Yes!

Death hangs up and turns toward Maka

 **Death:** Maka, I need your help when we find Asuna, she may not be in the right mind but she trusts you and Tomi more than anyone. We will try to find a way to get Medusa and Arachne out of her without killing her, but the chances of her living through this are very slim. Also, watch over Tomi, he has been a very valuable asset, but with the loss of Asuna, he's traveling in a downward spiral, and if all else fails and Asuna dies, we need to make sure Tomi won't see us as the enemy as well…

 **Maka:** Yes!

Maka starts to leave

 **Death:** And Maka

Maka turns back toward Death

 **Death:** Your mother would be proud

Maka sadly smiles and leaves.

 **Opening Theme Song**

Maka goes home and sees Soul sitting on the couch, watching TV with a bandage wrapped around his left arm

 **Maka:** Where is Crona?..

 **Soul:** He went to go see Tomi in the hospital, he hasn't been doing so well…

Soul stares off into remembrance

Flashback:

Asuna scarily running toward Maka; she grabs Soul's handle

 **Asuna:** Soul…

Soul transforms into human form and blacks out

Flashback Ends:

 **Soul:** I can still remember what it feels like… When she grabbed me and said my name. It was as if she had sucked up my soul and I was nothing… How was she able to do that?

 **Maka:** She is a very powerful meister… I guess none of us realized the kind of power she possessed because she had no reason to show it…

 **Soul:** But then why now? I know what I saw, that was Asuna, but that wasn't _really_ Asuna… I don't think she would ever intentionally hurt us, so what happened?

 **Maka:** I don't know

Maka turns away and walks to her room

 **Maka's Head:** I hate not being able to tell Soul, but I promised Death I wouldn't say anything… Asuna where are you?

Maka looks out her window toward the night sky. Next morning, Soul is asleep. Maka starts banging on his door

 **Maka:** Soul! Get up, were leaving!

 **Soul:** Leaving where? It's Saturday…

 **Maka:** We're all meeting at the hospital to visit Tomi! Common, let's go!

 **Soul:** Just five more minutes

Soul turns away from the door and goes back to sleep. Maka breaks down the door and throws a book at his head

 **Maka:** MAKA-CHOP!

 **Soul:** Ow! What was that for?!

Maka stands angrily in the doorway with Crona, embarrassed, behind her

 **Maka:** We're already late, lets go

Maka walks away with Crona following her

 **Soul:** This is not cool

They leave the house and meet up with Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kid in front of the infirmary

 **Soul:** Hey, how are you guys holding up?

 **Black Star:** Great!

Black Star gives Soul thumbs up and has a bandage around his head. They head inside and see Tomi talking to Stein. Tomi turns toward them, Stein leaves

 **Tomi:** Hey guys!

 **Soul:** Tomi, how you feeling?

 **Tomi:** Eh, I've been better, how about you guys?

 **Black Star:** I'm AMAZING as always! We brought you balloons and a cake!

Tsubaki brings out the balloons and cake, signed by Black Star

 **Black Star:** That signature will be worth a fortune you know, when everyone realizes I AM A GOD! HAHAHAHA!

Everyone looks embarrassed. They all sit around eating cake

 **Tomi:** So is there any word from Asuna yet?...

Everyone is silent for a bit

 **Maka:** No, we haven't been able to reach her yet…

 **Tsubaki:** But we will Tomi, she is going to be alright, you just focus on getting better

Tomi gives Tsubaki a sad smile

 **Soul:** When are you getting discharged?

 **Tomi:** Tomorrow I think

 **Black Star:** Nice! So you will be able to fight against me soon!

 **Tsubaki:** Black Star, I don't think he'll be healed just yet…

 **Black Star:** Well when you do, I'll be waiting!

 **Tomi:** You're on!

Tomi and Black Star exchange smiles, everyone laughs. They leave the infirmary, and stand in the hallway

 **Soul:** Alright, we're gonna take off, see ya guys later?

 **Black Star:** See ya!

 **Tsubaki:** Goodbye! Let's head home too Black Star

 **Black Star:** Yea!

 **Tsubaki:** Bye Kid, Liz, Patti!

 **Liz and Patti:** Bye!... Kid, shouldn't we start going too?

 **Kid:** You guys go home, I have something to discuss with my father…

Kid heads in the opposite direction

 **Liz:** Alright… Let's go Patti

 **Patti:** Yes!

Kid enters Death's room

 **Death:** Kid! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?

 **Kid:** It's about Asuna, there's something off with her; something you're not telling me

 **Death:** Asuna has an unimaginable amount of power that we did not know existed. We've never seen someone able to force a weapon transformation, but we have reason to believe she did not do this with her on her one free will…

In a dark forest, Asuna is walking wearily

 **Asuna:** I have to keep going; I cannot sleep… I… have…to…

Asuna falls on the ground asleep. Medusa starts to exit Asuna's body; Asuna screams and thrashes frantically, still sleeping. Medusa stands over her sleeping body, smiling

 **Medusa:** Why hello little one, I haven't seen you since you were a baby… Since you did end up saving my life, why don't I take you in, after all, I can't let Arachne escape

Medusa reaches for Asuna when Asuna starts to cough up black blood onto the Kishin Egg, revealing it to Medusa. Medusa is shocked and hides as she sees the egg transform into Asura

 **Medusa:** Is this Asura? Can it be?...

Asura resurrects with bandages surrounding himself. He looks down at sleeping Asuna

 **Asura:** What do we have here?... Is this what I think it is? She looks like Arachne, so you're still alive I see, and so frail. You must be weak… You may be of help to me..

Asura picks Asuna up and walks away

 **Medusa's Head:** Dammit! I need that girl; if both Arachne and Asura work together I'm screwed. I could try and take Asura now, while he's weak, but even now I'm not sure if I'd be able to beat him… Should I go to DWMA? I do have information that they want; it's my only option…

Medusa heads in the opposite direction. In Death's room Kid and Death continue talking

 **Kid:** So Asuna is Arachne and Asura's daughter! And before Arachne and Medusa died, they jumped into Asuna's body. So, Arachne was controlling her to hurt us in order to get you out of your room so she could steal Asura

 **Death:** Yes. And if both Medusa and Arachne come out of Asuna, she will loose her life

 **Kid:** But, we killed Asura. So there is no way for him to be alive, right?

 **Death:** Asura was not human, so I'm not sure what is to happen, his soul in one of the strongest, even with Maka's defeat there is no telling whether he can be revived…

 **Kid:** I see, so we must find Asuna immediately…

Asura, has on his black pants and red shirt with his head still covered except for his mouth; he holds Asuna in his lap in a dark place. Asuna is still sleeping

 **Asura:** Oh my little one… What was it? Asuna right?...

He gently touches her face with the back of his hand

 **Asura:** Let's rule the world together Asuna… You would've liked that wouldn't you Arachne?…

He smiles to himself. Asuna lets out a tear. Asuna is dreaming, in a pitch, dark space

 **Asuna:** Tomi! Tomi where are you?! Tomi? Maka?! Anyone!...

 **Tomi's Voice:** Asuna!

 **Asuna:** Tomi!

Asuna runs toward the sound, and sees ghosts of her friends

 **Tsubaki:** How could you do this to us?...

 **Liz:** My sister lost her life because of you…

 **Soul:** We trusted you…

 **Black Star:** You murdered us all…

Asuna starts to cry

 **Asuna:** No, I would never! I didn't mean it!

 **Kid:** You did kill us, me, family…

 **Crona:** And me too, after I kept your secret… I'm scared…

Asuna starts to scream and sees Maka

 **Asuna:** M-Maka?,,,

 **Maka:** I will never forgive you…

 **Asuna:** No! Please! Stop it!

Asuna puts her hands over her ears as she falls to her knees and cries loudly. Alone in the darkness. In Death's room with Kid Marie calls him, he answers

 **Marie:** Hello Death! It's nice to see you again, Stein has offered me a place to stay so I will drop off my stuff and head overly shortly. Also, Azusa decided to stay elsewhere so she should be there any minute now

 **Death:** Thank you Marie, I will see you soon

Marie nods and hangs up. Sid runs through the door

 **Death:** Sid, what seems to be the matter?

 **Sid:** It's Medusa, she's back…

 **Ending Theme Song**


	2. Episode 2

**Soul Eater: Season 6 Episode 2**

 **Opening**

 **Maka:** A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

 **Narrator:** Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness.  
The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

 **Lord Death:** So basically, we're an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important. For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

 **End of Opening**

Asuna is dreaming, in a pitch-dark space

 **Asuna:** Tomi! Tomi where are you?! Tomi? Maka?! Anyone!...

 **Tomi's Voice:** Asuna!

 **Asuna:** Tomi!

Asuna runs toward the sound, and sees ghosts of her friends

 **Tsubaki:** How could you do this to us?...

 **Liz:** My sister lost her life because of you

 **Soul:** We trusted you…

 **Black Star:** You murdered us all…

Asuna starts to cry

 **Asuna:** No, I would never! I didn't mean it

 **Kid:** You did kill us, me, family…

 **Crona:** And me too, after I kept your secret… I'm scared…

Asuna starts to scream and sees Maka

 **Asuna:** M-Maka?...

 **Asuna:** No! Please! Stop it!

Asuna puts her hands over her ears as she falls to her knees and cries loudly. Tomi, alive, puts his hand on top of Asuna's head. Asuna stops crying and looks up

 **Asuna:** Tomi? Is that you?...

 **Tomi:** Yea it me…

Asuna jumps up and hugs him tightly, starting to whimper

 **Asuna:** Tomi, I didn't mean it…I didn't mean to hurt them

Tomi shhs her

 **Tomi:** I know I know… But you did hurt them…

Tomi pushes away from Asuna. He starts to bleed from his side and turn into a ghost

 **Tomi:** You did this to me…your partner…

Tomi disappears

 **Asuna:** Tomi, no! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…

Arachne comes out from the blackness

 **Arachne:** I know you didn't mean it, I know you had good intentions

Asuna looks up, stunned to see Arachne and backs up swiftly

 **Asuna:** You… You did this!

 **Arachne:** No Asuna, you did…

Asuna continues to cry, holding her face in her hands

 **Arachne:** But I can help you make it better, I will stop the pain you feel… You want to earn their trust again? I know how…

Asuna looks up at Arachne, Arachne puts her hands on Asuna's shoulders

 **Arachne:** I need you to fall into the madness

 **Asuna:** What? No!...

 **Arachne:** Yes, I need you to fall under Asura's control, and when the time is right, you will kill him…

 **Asuna:** Fall under the madness?... But I'll never be sane again…

 **Arachne:** Do it for your friends Asuna

Asuna sees a picture of all of her friends happy at the beach

 **Asuna:** For…my…friends…

Asuna's eyes become spirals and she smiles crookedly

 **Opening Theme Song**

In Death's room, Death and Kid are talking when Sid runs in

 **Sid:** It's Medusa…She's back…

They all run out to the front of the school, where security guards are holding her arms. Death walks up to her

 **Death:** Hmm, so you want to surrender again? If I recall that happened once and you ended up betraying us, what makes you so certain we will be so kind this time

 **Medusa:** Because I want Arachne and Asura dead as much as you do…

 **Kid:** have you forgotten that you were the one to revive him

 **Medusa:** Well he'll become a threat now, so I kind of need him dead

Kid walks up to Medusa and grabs her throat

 **Kid:** If you ever hurt one of my friends again, it will be the end of you… What game are you playing?...

 **Medusa:** No game, I just need to get a few spiders out of my hair. If you wish to lock me up that's fine, I just have information you want, I did just come out of Asuna, and I may not be the only one

 **Death:** Hmm… Well if information is all you want to give us then you can say it behind bars… Take her to the cellar

 **Guard 1:** Yes

They all start to walk into DWMA. Tomi is standing at the doorway listening to the people's footsteps

 **Tomi:** What is all this commotion so late at night?

The gaurds and Medusa come in view; Tomi is shocked, then angry. He runs to Medusa and punches her in the face. Kid grabs hold of Tomi and pulls him back. Medusa smiles

 **Medusa:** Well hello to you too Tomi…

 **Tomi:** You bastard! Where is she?! What did you do to her! Did you kill her?!

 **Medusa:** Now, why would I do that Tomi?

 **Tomi:** Because your sister was inside her, so whoever came out first would kill Asuna, so the other couldn't survive…

 **Medusa:** Well, yes that was the plan, but there were some complications. I didn't touch Asuna. Instead, my out-bringing led Asuna to spit up some black blood that fell on the Kishin egg and Asura revived…

 **Tomi:** Asura's alive?!... So you revived Asura!

 **Medusa:** Technically no, your weakling of a meister did

Tomi tries to hit Medusa again but is stopped by Kid

 **Tomi:** Don't you ever talk about my meister that way! She was strong enough to endure you and Arachne…

 **Medusa:** Yes, that is true, but now that I'm gone, who knows what Arachne has decided what to do with Asuna. Maybe she and Asura are planning to rule the world together, who knows…

Tomi looks at her in disgust, she smiles back, Sid steps in front of Medusa

 **Sid:** Where was this?

 **Medusa:** In a forest about 50 miles away

 **Sid:** And did you see where they were going?

 **Medusa:** No, I didn't stick around, I wasn't looking to be killed

 **Death:** And Asuna went with Asura willingly?...

 **Tomi:** No…

 **Medusa:** She was still unconscious. That's all I know.

 **Death:** Very well, take her to the cellar

The guards walk her away. Tomi pushes Kid off him, still upset

 **Sid:** Tomi, we will find them and bring her back

 **Tomi:** If she's still alive

 **Sid:** You must trust her, and us

 **Death:** Yes, with this information we may have a better understanding of where to look… Kid, Tomi, I don't want you to say anything to the others about this… It'll just make them more worried than they already are, especially Crona, he's been doing so well lately…

 **Kid:** Yes

 **Tomi:** Sure…

Tomi walks back into the infirmary. Kid heads home

 **Death:** Sid, make sure these boys don't do anything reckless, especially Tomi. Everyone is on edge right now and the last thing we need is chaos

 **Sid:** Yes

Sid leaves. Kid enters his house

 **Liz:** Where have you been Kid? It's been hours; we were worried. I already put Patti to bed

 **Kid:** Sorry, our conversation ran long; you should get some rest too. I'll be in the library if you need anything

Kid leaves

 **Liz:** Uh…Okay

Next day. Everyone is at school. Tomi walks up to them

 **Tsubaki:** Tomi! You're here! How do you feel?

 **Tomi:** Hey, what's up guys? And I feel fine, thanks

Kid and Tomi glance and nod at each other. They all enter the classroom

 **Maka's Head:** Is professor Stein late again? Jeez..

Marie sadly walks into the classroom crying

 **Marie:** Hello, I'm Ms. Marie, I'll be your teacher… Again… Guess it's not my time to get married…

Everyone is embarrassed. Class ends and they all walk out

 **Maka's Head:** I wonder where professor Stein is? Is he missing again? Is something wrong?

Maka feels Medusa's soul and turns toward the cellar

 **Maka's Head:** Medusa!...

 **Crona:** Maka, a-are you alright?

 **Maka:** Huh, oh yea, haha! I just thought I saw something

Maka gives Crona a fake smile

 **Soul:** Well let's go, we're gonna play another round of basketball

 **Maka:** As long as I'm the ref!

Maka catches up with them

 **Maka's Head:** I swear I felt Medusa's soul. What if Medusa left Asuna's body and is hiding somewhere in Death City!...but Kid didn't react to it. Is it just me?

In the dark area, Asuna wakes up

 **Asuna:** Hmm, where am I?...

 **Asura:** So you're awake?

Asuna swiftly looks up and sees she's in Asura's arms, she pushes away, scared

 **Asura:** Well that's not a kind way to greet your father is it? Asuna…

Asuna grabs her head as the madness tries to consume her. She's in her head, where it is completely dark. Arachne is standing over her

 **Asuna:** No! No!

 **Arachne:** Let the madness consume you Asuna, it will set you free…

 **Asuna:** No…

 **Arachne:** Do it for your friends Asuna

 **Asuna:** But I-

 **Arachne:** You can Asuna

Asuna fades out of her mind and turns toward Asura. Asuna looks at Asura with crazy eyes and a crooked smile

 **Asuna:** Hello father

Asura smiles

Death, Marie, Azusa, Stein, Sid, and Spirit are in Death's room

 **Death:** Do to Medusa's miraculous appearance; we have a closer understanding to where Asuna might be. Soon madness will spread again and we need to stop that from happening…

 **Spirit:** She just doesn't die, does she?

 **Death:** Stein, I know the effect she has on you is brutal. Do you think you'll be alright?

 **Stein:** I think that madness in me due to her infection has passed, thanks to Marie

Marie smiles warmly

 **Death:** Very well, if you trust your self, then I will do the same. Marie, will you continue working along Stein, we don't know if a battle is about to begin, so we need to be prepared

 **Marie:** Yes

 **Death:** And Azusa, if Medusa was telling the truth, Asuna was about 50 miles into the forest yesterday morning, but just in case, I'm going to call back BJ to assist you in the search

 **Azusa:** Yes

 **Death:** Let's hope Asuna is still alive…

 **Ending Theme Song**


	3. Episode 3

**Soul Eater: Season 6 Episode 3**

 **Opening**

 **Maka:** A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

 **Narrator:** Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness.  
The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

 **Lord Death:** So basically, we're an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important. For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

 **End of Opening**

In the dark area, Asuna wakes up

 **Asuna:** Hmm, where am I?...

 **Asura:** So you're awake?

Asuna swiftly looks up and sees she's in Asura's arms, she pushes away, scared

 **Asura:** Well that's not a kind way to greet your father is it? Asuna…

Asuna grabs her head as the madness tries to consume her. She's in her head, where it is completely dark. Arachne is standing over her

 **Asuna:** No! No!

 **Arachne:** Let the madness consume you Asuna, it will set you free…

 **Asuna:** No…

 **Arachne:** Do it for your friends Asuna

 **Asuna:** But I-

 **Arachne:** You can Asuna

Asuna fades out of her mind and turns toward Asura. Asuna looks at Asura with crazy eyes and a crooked smile

 **Asuna:** Hello father

Asura smiles

 **Opening Theme Song**

BJ walks up to Death city

 **BJ:** Well, that didn't take long

He enters the school and runs into Marie, embarrassed

 **BJ:** Marie! You're here too! Hehe..

 **Marie:** Well, yes, as of right now I am a teacher here, and Stein's partner

 **BJ:** Well that's good to hear Marie. I'm going to see Death right now, hehe!..

BJ awkwardly leaves, smiling

 **Marie:** That was awkward…

BJ walks to the school and sighs

 **BJ:** That was awkward

He goes to Death's room

 **Death:** Hiya! Hi! How have you been BJ?

 **BJ:** Coffee.

 **Death:** Coffee?

 **BJ:** Yes, coffee.

 **Death:** Oh, yes! You mean Mandolin Coff-

 **BJ:** MANDHELING.

 **Death:** Yes, how could I forget… Well, with all the beans we saved there should be some more in the basement

Death gives BJ a thumbs up. BJ smiles and gets up and dances

 **BJ:** And Uncle Bob's is back open so I'll be able to dance the night away!

Death looks at him weird. BJ finishes dancing

 **BJ:** But I assume coffee isn't the reason you brought me back…

 **Death:** No sorry, Mandolin coffee isn't the only reason you've come back

 **BJ:** Mandheling!

 **Death:** We've lost both the Kishin egg and the person holding the soul Arachne, who may be revived… Even with Azusa's help we haven't been able to track them down. Since you're Soul Perception is one of the best I thought it could help track them down

 **BJ:** I see, is there any clues as to where they might be?

 **Death:** Well, the could be anywhere now, but it was said that the were found about 50 miles into the forest, so you could start there…

 **BJ:** Alright, I will. But first…

 **Death:** Hmm?

 **BJ:** I will go get some coffee

BJ leaves and heads down the hallway. Kid sees him and looks shocked

 **Kid's Head:** That man again?! Did he come back, or did he never leave? Does my father have another crazy invention that may stop a Kishin revival? I could ask him, but I know he would never give me a straight answer… Although last time I thought that he just said it…

 **Liz:** Hey Kid, look it's that guy from before

Liz points at BJ. BJ sees them, smiles and waves, Patti laughs and waves back

 **Liz:** Hmm, maybe he's here to help for the Asuna search

 **Kid's Head:** Maybe…

In the dark space Asuna is crookedly smiling at the walls. She sees Kishin eyes surrounding them

 **Asuna:** Hehe… He's watching me…

 **Asura:** Asuna, what do you see?

 **Asuna:** Their looking for me hehe, they brought in a man, he's really good at Soul Perception… Death plans for him and Maka to search together…hehe

 **Asura:** Maka?...

 **Asuna:** She's my friend, haha! The one with the pigtail's haha!

Asura widens his eyes in realization that Maka is the one that killed him. Asura smiles wickedly

 **Asura:** Do you like this Maka?

 **Asuna:** Yeah, hehe

 **Asura:** Does she like you?

 **Asuna:** Hehe

Asuna nods. Asura comes to her ear and whispers something. Asuna's crooked smile widens.

 **Asuna:** Okay, haha

At night, Maka is sitting on the couch with Crona and Soul. Soul turns off the TV and yawns

 **Soul:** Alright, I'm tired. I'm going to bed, see ya guys later

 **Crona:** N-Night…

Maka stares out the window. Long period of silence.

 **Crona:** M-Maka

Maka kindly turns toward Crona

 **Maka:** Yes Crona?

 **Crona:** Are you worried about her?

Maka looks down miserably

 **Maka:** Yes, a lot

 **Crona:** I-I- think she'll be okay, b-because she has great friends

Crona shyly smiles at Maka. Maka returns a sad smile

 **Maka:** Yes, you're right Crona. Common let's go to bed

Maka follows after Crona toward the rooms. Crona stands in the doorway of his

 **Crona:** Well… G-Goodnight Maka…

 **Maka:** Night Crona!

Crona closes his door. Maka is about to enter hers when she faintly hears Asuna's voice out side

 **Asuna:** Maka! Please! Help!

Maka runs out of the house and into the street. Asuna is sitting on the floor weeping. Hands covering her face, with her head tilted down. Maka runs over to her and hugs her

 **Maka:** Asuna! Are you hurt?! How did you escape?! I'm so glad you're alive!

 **Asuna:** Alive? Hehe

Asuna stops sobbing and puts her hands down

 **Asuna:** Who said anything about being alive? HAHA

 **Maka:** Asuna? What's wrong?...

Asuna looks at Maka with her crooked smile. Maka shocked, stares back at her. Maka tries to back away and scream for help. Asuna runs toward her and covers her mouth. Fade to black… Next morning, Soul yawns, Blair is on top of him

 **Blair:** Well good morning sunshine

 **Soul:** Blair!

Soul gets a nose bleed

 **Blair:** Soul, will you go make me some food, Maka isn't up yet…

 **Soul:** Maka isn't up yet?

Soul looks at his alarm

 **Soul:** It's almost time for school

Soul gets up and knocks on Maka's door. No reply

 **Soul:** Maka, it's almost time to leave ya know?...You know it's not cool to worry so much…

Soul opens Maka's door to see no one is in there

 **Soul:** huh? Where did she go?

Soul sees a note left on her desk. He reads _Dear Soul and Crona, I've left for school early today. See you in class –Maka_. Soul smiles to himself, puts his hands in his pockets and leaves

 **Soul:** Jeez, she could've just let me know, when did she change her handwriting?...

Soul and Crona come to class seeing all of the students standing outside

 **Soul:** Black Star!

 **Black Star:** Soul!

They high five. Kid, Tomi, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki walk over too

 **Crona:** W-What's going on?

 **Kid:** Apparently, somehow the classroom got locked. I don't know how because it's never happened before. Ms. Marie went to go find someone with a key

 **Tsubaki:** Where's Maka?

Soul and Crona looks around

 **Soul:** I don't know, she came to school early. She said she'd be here…

 **Raganok:** Maybe she's the one that locked the door, that stupid girl

 **Crona:** Raganok…

 **Raganok:** What Crona! You want to say something to me

Raganok starts squishing Crona's head

 **Crona:** Oww! Oww! You're hurting me…

Marie walks by them, toward the door, holding up a key

 **Marie:** Sorry for the wait everyone! Guess the DWMA doesn't get locked often

Marie opens the door and lets the students in. The all gasp as the see the board. Marie holds her mouth and starts to cry.

 **Soul:** Maka!

Maka is unconscious. Her clothes nailed her to the board. She is bruised and bleeding everywhere. Soul, Kid, and Kilik help unhook her. She falls into Soul's arms

 **Soul:** Maka! Maka! Can you hear me!

Maka slightly moves her head

 **Tsubaki:** Maka…

 **Marie:** Tsubaki, go get Sid

 **Tsubaki:** Yes!

Tsubaki runs out. Black Star looks furious

 **Black Star:** Who did this…

Black Star reads the board. _Stop trying to find me, I'm already dead –Asuna_. Black Star widens his eyes. Tomi looks down embarrassed and depressed

 **Random Students:** Asuna?... Yeah, she was that new girl in our class… Wasn't she his partner?...

 **Tomi:** Asuna…

Asuna closes the rock to the dark area

 **Asura:** Back so soon?...

Asuna has tears in her eyes and looks upset and shocked

 **Asura:** Well did you kill her?

 **Asuna:** No…

Asura looks at he upset.

 **Asura:** DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME! HAHAA! SHE-SHE-SHE TRIED TO KILL ME! HAHAHHA

Asuna covers her ears

 **Asuna:** STOP!

Asura goes quiet. Asuna stands shocked and pained in realization that she just tried to kill her best friend. Asura walks over to her and whispers in her ear

 **Asura:** Hehehe, you will in time. Soon you'll understand that she doesn't belong in our world

Asuna starts to create her crooked smile again

 **Asuna:** She-She doesn't belong?

 **Asura:** No

 **Asuna:** In-in our world?

 **Asura:** That's right

Asuna starts to laugh hysterically

 **Asura:** Asuna…What are you going to do next time you see her?

Asuna's crooked smile widens as she continues to giggle

 **Asuna:** Hehehe, I'm going to kill her. Haha! I'm going to kill Maka Albarn…

Asuna starts to laugh hysterically again; Asura joins in. In the infirmary Maka is still sleeping

 **Maka:** Asuna…

 **Ending Theme Song**


	4. Episode 4

**Soul Eater: Season 6 Episode 4**

 **Opening**

 **Maka:** A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

 **Narrator:** Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness.  
The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.

 **Lord Death:** So basically, we're an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important. For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

 **End of Opening**

At night in the infirmary, Maka starts to stir. In her dream, she's running toward Asuna and hugs her

 **Maka:** Oh Asuna you're alright!

Asuna looks up. Maka sees the Kishin. Maka screams awake. Naigus runs in and hushes her. Sid runs in and stands in the doorway. Maka slowly falls back asleep. Naigus walks out of the infirmary with Sid

 **Naigus:** That is the fourth scream this week. I'm afraid her emotional wounds are even deeper than her physical ones, and they are going to be a lot harder to heal.

In the infirmary Maka is sleeping, a tear drips from her eye

 **Maka:** Asuna…

 **Opening Theme Song**

Death and Sid are in Death's room.

 **Death:** How is Maka doing?

 **Sid:** Not well, she woke up screaming last night again. That is the fourth time this week, and she says that she has nightmares every night. Naigus says that her emotional wounds are even deeper than her physical wounds, which is much harder to overcome

 **Death:** Yes, it is…It's a battle she has to fight within herself. How is she doing physically?

 **Sid:** Physically she's stable, she could be let out by tomorrow if she was mentally capable, but I'm not so sure she is. When I was alive, I was a man who was also very uncertain of people's mental conditions.

 **Death:** Has she said anything about what happened that night?

 **Sid:** No, every time someone tries to discuss it with her she starts to freak out and cry uncontrollably and we often have to put her to sleep.

 **Death:** Hmm, I know we've been keeping Stein as far away as possible since Medusa's return but… Maybe he'll know some way to help her

Death calls Stein. Stein is sitting on the beach with a tropical drink in his hand

 **Stein:** Hey! Hi! Hiya!

Death gives him a questionable look. Stein smiles widely at him

 **Stein:** You need me to come back now? But it's so much fun!

Sid's mouth drops open

 **Death:** What do you think it is?

 **Sid:** I don't know, maybe a clone

 **Death:** Maybe some type of robot

Stein's smile turn into annoyance

 **Stein:** You know I can hear you right? It's me!

Death and Sid look at him cautiously

 **Death:** Maybe it's reverse madness

 **Sid:** What like… happiness?

 **Death:** Yea…

 **Stein:** I'm guessing you didn't call me to talk about _happiness_ …

 **Death:** No actually we didn't. You see, Asuna returned and attacked Maka

 **Stein:** Really? How is she?...

 **Death:** Not well, seems Maka is in a traumatic state and we haven't been able to help her. On top of that, Asuna has again disappeared and cannot be traced. With Maka hurt, Spirit hasn't been able to focus on helping either, and is very bipolar with his emotions at this time, but we need him now more than ever. I know we sent you away because of Medusa, but do you think you can come back to help with Maka and talk to Spirit. I believe Ms. Marie's soul will calm yours and help with countering your madness

 **Stein:** Yes, I'll be back to Death City shortly

Stein hangs up

 **Death:** Hopefully, Stein can figure out how to help with her condition. We need Maka…

In the infirmary Maka is waking up

 **Soul:** Hey, how are you?

Maka smiles at him

 **Maka:** Better, much better!

Soul looks at her unconvinced

Maka smile fades as she thinks about her nightmare

 **Soul:** You know you don't have to pretend…

Maka tries to smile and act like she doesn't know what he's talking about

 **Soul:** If you're sad or hurt, you can tell me…

Maka looks away

 **Soul:** You don't have to pretend to be strong all the time, it's not cool or anything, ya know…

Maka gets mad

 **Maka:** What like you!

 **Soul:** huh?

 **Maka:** Like you tell me everything!

 **Soul:** Well I don't mean everything, everything but like…Ya know what I mean! What's gotten into you?! What are you talking about?

 **Maka:** When you were hurt…

Maka remembers Soul getting cut protecting her and winces

 **Maka:** When you were hurt yo-you told Medusa about your dreams, but you wouldn't tell me…

 **Maka's Head:** Dammit, I told myself I wouldn't bring it up unless he wanted too, and it was along time ago anyways…

Soul looks away in remembrance of his dream coming out of Maka's stomach

 **Soul:** Who told you about that…

 **Maka:** It doesn't matter

 **Soul:** …I-I was scared alright, if that really happened to you I-I- wouldn't ever forgive myself…

 **Maka:** What happened Soul? In your dream…

 **Soul:** I'm in a dark place and…And I see a light. I hear you scream so I head toward the light, but then…I-I come out of your stomach, you know, kind of like Raganok comes out of Crona…

Soul looks outside sadly. Maka starts to giggle. Soul looks back at her shocked

 **Maka:** You've got a wacky imagination Soul! I'll admit that even freaked me out

She shutters but still laughs, Soul sighs with a smile

 **Soul:** Yea haha, I guess huh?

They laugh together. Black Star bursts through the door, followed by Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, Crona, and Tomi.

 **Black Star:** Here I am! Are you laughing because of my brilliance! HAHA! I must have made you feel better, Maka!

 **Maka:** I'm not paralyzed you know, so don't even think of drawing on my face again

Everyone laughs

 **Liz:** How you feelin'?

 **Maka:** Much better thanks!

 **Tomi:** Maka I…I'm really sorry…

 **Maka:** It's okay Tomi, this had nothing to do with you or Asuna, I haven't given up on her, so neither should you okay?

Tomi sadly smiles and nods reassuringly. Black Star slaps Tomi's back

 **Black Star:** HAHAHA! Do you think we blame Asuna?! You guys are our friends Tomi! She says she's dead? Then we'll bring her to life again! We'll bring her back, and when we do, I challenge you guys to a rematch; I hate people who hold out on me! And I know that time, you guys were holding out on me! HAHA!

Tomi chuckles

 **Tomi:** Alright, it's a deal!

They laugh and shake hands. Tsubaki smiles at them warmly

Asuna is in her mind, where she is sitting on the floor surrounded by darkness. She coughs and black blood comes out. Arachne appears

 **Asuna:** Mommy?

 **Arachne:** Yes dear?

 **Asuna:** Why is my blood black?

 **Arachne:** ugh, that retched witch, Medusa, decided to use you as an experiment, so she mixed black blood with yours and now since you've been completely engulfed in madness, the black blood has taken over. But it's alright, if anything it'll just make you stronger

Arachne smiles wickedly at Asuna

 **Asuna:** Mommy?

 **Arachne:** Yes dear?

 **Asuna:** Am I going to die?

 **Arachne:** Haha, no dear, you are our salvation

Arachne leans into Asuna's ear

 **Arachne:** You are the next Kishin

In the cellar, Medusa smiles wickedly

 **Medusa's Head:** Yes, dance in the center of my palm all you want Arachne. Your child will be mine

 **Medusa:** HAHAHAHAHA!

Maka hears the sound of Medusa's voice and feels her soul.

 **Tsubaki:** Maka, what's wrong?

 **Kid:** It's…

 **Crona:** M-M-Medusa…

Kid looks away pained

 **Maka:** She's alive! What is she doing here?!

 **Tomi: …** She surrendered herself… She knew where Asuna was when she left her body and…

 **Soul:** And what?

Silent pause

 **Kid:** She saw Asura revive. He took Asuna away somewhere and now no one can find her. Due to her attack on you we know she's alive, for now… Please excuse me

Kid leaves the room

 **Liz:** Kid!

 **Patti:** Where's Kid going?

 **Liz:** Beats me Patti

 **Tomi:** Death told us not to say anything, so I bet it was really hard for him to have to open up to you guys about it

Everyone is silent

 **Maka:** But if Asura is revived…shouldn't we feel the madness spreading?

 **Liz:** Yea, last time it spread over the world pretty quickly right?

 **Tsubaki:** But that time they had amplifiers spreading the madness, this time their hiding

 **Soul:** This time they don't want to be found…

 **Black Star:** Like a real assassin…

 **Tomi:** What are they hiding?...

 **Maka:** Or who…

Soul grabs his chest in pain, no one notices

 **Soul's Head:** That was weird…

Crona inhales sharply. Crona coddles himself and falls to the floor, Soul starts to do the same.

 **Maka:** Soul! Crona!

 **T** subaki runs out into the hallway

 **Tsubaki:** Professor Sid! Crona and Soul are in pain!

Sid runs in and puts cold towels on their heads as he lays them on the beds. Naigus injects them with shots to have them calm down and fall asleep

 **Tsubaki:** Are they going to be okay?

 **Naigus:** Yes, they'll be fine

Black Star leaves the infirmary and walks into the empty hallway. He angrily punches a wall

 **Black Star's Head:** All my friends are getting hurt and there's nothing I can do to fix it… It just makes me so-

Black Star punches another wall

 **Black Star's Head:** It's like that time…

Black Star remembers when Maka was paralyzed and he went to avenge her, while running into Mifune. Black Star's eyes widen a bit

 **Black Star's Head:** He may be able to help me!

Black Star runs down the hallway

 **Tsubaki:** Black Star!

 **Sid:** No, let him. He needs to find guidance

They watch him run away

In Death's room, Death gets a call from BJ

 **Death:** Heyo! Hiya! Have you already found something in the Book of Eibon?!

 **BJ:** Well no-

 **Death:** Oh! Is it really that unhelpful?!

 **BJ:** Well I wouldn't know

 **Death:** Hmm? What so you mean?

 **BJ:** It's not here…

Death looks behind BJ, in the screen, to see that the book has been taken out of it's case. Death gets angry

 **Ending Theme Song**


End file.
